danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonka Krishma
Tonka is an SSS+ rated ghoul from the 20th ward, after a decade of cannibalization, she grew a Butterfly Fairy Kakuja which made her into the strongest ghoul in the series. With her brother Ayanto they tried to reclaim the long lost Anteiku coffee shop which resulted in Ayanto bones being crushed to pieces. So far she has been shown to be the most feared and respekted ghoul, there hasn't been a single ghoul or CCG Investigator who hasn't put respek on her name. Even de gr8 Arima feared her stronk independentness Plot Childhood Arc When Tonka was just a little girl(speculated), Ippei had crossed paths with her and knew she would be his end, so he gave a candy that would let her only make one wing kagune until she learns of the love and mercy of Ippei, only to contain her tonkness till she would learn what Ippei lived for so she could use her powers for respek and love. Rage Arc When Yoshimura told her that the investigators killed Mrs. Ryoko, Tonka raged and hit the wall cause she would've made everyone deaf if she screamed in anger, she requested Anteiku to help her but they denied knowing Ippei was amongst them, filled with jealousy that her own coffee shop choose Ippei over her, she stormed out and directed her anger towards "The great Ippei" and swore to kill him out of pure jealousy Noodles Arc When she spotted Ippei, she was confused that a man this good looking can be a killer and first hesitated but her tonkness and jealousy got the better of her and she swooped for the kill. As Ippei already knew of his impending death he said "please change your murderous ways, I will forgive you for this but you must change" and with lightning fast reflexes he injected her with a Mercy serum that weakened her enough so the approaching Amon and Mado can survive her and live another day. She engaged Mado and Amon but couldn't kill them cause she knew she knew she was weakened by something, not knowing it was Ippei's serum, so she ran away Post-Noodles Arc After that day, Ippei had appeared in her dream telling her that he wasn't the one that killed Ms. Ryoko but rather it was Kureo Mado, he begged Mado to take her into custody but Mado declined. Upon hearing this Tonka woke up breathing heavily and cried for 3 days straight. She cried so much that on the 3rd night she developed a Butterfly Fairy Kakuja for her love and guilt for Ippei and promised to reck the CCG for using Ippei to kill ghouls. Post Anteiku Raid She opened a cafe named Re: and serves free coffee to anyone who knows, loves and adds respek to Ippei and Harambe. Post-Clown Siege Tonka gets laid by Kaneki. Quotes * To Kaneki Ken: "K-Kahniki... Ayll see u later... o-ok??!" * To Kaneki Ken: "Are u a virrngin??" Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Category:Female (speculated) Category:Alive Category:Kakuja Category:20th ward Category:Butterfly Fairy Kakuja Category:The strongest ghoul Category:Anteiku Category:Anteiku coffee shop Category:The most feared and respekted ghoul Category:Doubletriplefairykakuja Category:Stronk Independent Woman Category:Are you a virgin? Category:SSS+ rated Category:X rated